To Be A Malfoy
by The Secret Malfoy
Summary: In the Summer before her third year, Hermione Granger finds out she is not the girl she thought she was. As she deals with being the enemy's daughter, how will her friendships be affected? Terrible at summaries; the story will be far better!
1. Chapter 1

As Hermione read the piece of paper she let out a gasp. She quickly sifted through the contents of the box and found three more items. "Hermione, hurry up with that tent" her mum called. Quickly she placed the lid back on the box and hid it back underneath the floorboards. She made her way down from the attic to her mum who was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the ladder. Hermione took the steps one at a time carefully with her arms wrapped around the tent. She was almost at the bottom when she slipped. "Hermione!" Her mum cried,"Are you alright?" Hermione had landed face first on the floor. " I'm fine mum", she said barely containing her laughter. Soon the two girls were in a fit of giggles. "You really are clumsy", her mum choked.

The front door opened and in stepped Mr Granger after a long day's work at the dental surgery. He was greeted by his daughter who jumped into his arms. " Dad, mum and I have prepared everything for our camping weekend. Well be ready to leave at first light!" Said an excited Hermione. " Good to know kiddo",said Mr Granger fistbumping his daughter, " Bed early tonight then."

Hermione checked her clock, 23.54, it read. She quickly slipped on a houserobe and some houseshoes. Quietly she left her bed. She crept across her room, being sure to avoid all of the squeaky floorboards then she opened her bedroom door as quiet as a mouse. She skirted across the landing and reached the attic hatch. She silently opened it and proceeded to climb the ladder. Suddenly her foot slipped on that stupid step again! Hermione froze. She heard someone stirring. She held her breath ,for what felt like a lifetime, until the snoring continued. She let out a sigh of relief vowing to be more careful from now on. When she reached the top of the ladder she was plunged into darkness. She blindly grasped the air hoping to find a light switch. Her frantic hands finally found it. She turned on the light with relief. Hermione went directly to the spot where she hid it. It was easy to find because the floorboard was very loose. She had almost tripped on it earlier. That was actually how she discovered it.

Hermione wiggled the floorboard our of place with ease and then proceeded to take the box then she covered up the gap once again. She quickly exited the attic with her arms wrapped protectively around the box. It was cold and quite heavy. She climbed down the ladder and hid all evidence of her second venture to the attic. Hermione darted to her bedroom and shut the door again. She turned on the light. She let out a gasp when she seen the box. It was beautiful. The box was made of marble and had a silver design on it. On the lid there was a silver crest encrusted with emeralds and what could possibly be diamonds. She recognised that crest from somewhere. Hermione realised that it was one of the 28 Families' crests. She dashed to her bookshelves and started searching the magical history section. She found what she was looking for, an old leather bound book. Hermione blew a layer of dust off of the ancient book and flicked through the book until she found the same crest that was on the box. She scanned the page and one word stood out to her... 'Malfoy' .

What? Hermione thought confused. Why would a box with the Malfoy family crest be in my attic? Suddenly it dawned on her, she was a Malfoy!

No she thought, there must be a mistake. Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch could not be a Malfoy. But she had to be! What other explanation was there, she emptied the box of its contents. She found a envelope addressed to Miss Rosalind Celeste Malfoy, a picture of a beautiful young woman with striking platinum hair and ice blue eyes, standing beside her was a younger version of a man she hoped to never see again, Lucius Malfoy, she shuddered, each of the adults held a beautiful babe in their arms, the woman held a silver bundle of joy and the man held baby swaddled in emerald green, she found a silver blanket made of the finest silk. She gasped as she realised it was the same one as in the picture. There was the Malfoy family crest and the initials R.C.M embroidered in that fine emerald green. Hermione realised that there was something in there she hadn't noticed earlier, a small jewellery box. She opened it and when she saw what was inside she gasped at the beauty inside it. There was a beautiful silver pendant intricately engraved with the Malfoy family crest. The contents of the box had to be worth a small fortune. She once again read the piece of paper she had read earlier, it was an adoption certificate. It read,

This is to certify that Hermione Jean Granger (formerly Rosalind Celeste Malfoy) has been adopted into the Granger family by Dr Peter Walter Granger and Dr Jean Amanda Granger nee Abbott on this day 6th of December 1980. Hermione was in shock. She had been lied to for 13 years of her life! So much for her so called family. With trembling hands she tried to open the letter. She finally managed to get the letter out. She fumbled unfolding it and took a gasp as she read it.

Dear Our Darling Daughter Rosalind,

If you are reading this letter then you can assume that the worst had happened, you have been sent away without our consent. We had been in hiding now for a number of months but feared that the worst would happen which is why we have written this. Do not be afraid of what will happen next. There has been a number of ancient charms placed on this, some of which are targeted at removing all glamour charms on you, others will even inform us of your location. We hope to you will accept your rightful place in the Malfoy family.

With Love,

Your parents

Hermione or Rosalind as she should be called now eventually drifted off into a restless sleep after pondering the revelations that had been made in the early hours of the morning.

Rosalind awoke in the morning feeling groggy, probably due to my lack of sleep she thought. She checked her alarm, 6.30 good, that gave her a half an hour before her camping trip to think of ways to confront her parents. She swung her feet out of bed and immediately noticed something was different. She was in a new body that she definitely wasn't used to. She looked at herself in the mirror and sure enough the glamour potion had worn off. She looked at the person staring back at her, this beauty surely could not be her. Hermione Granger has been an average girl, she could almost be called pretty if it hadn't been for her untameable bush of hair and front teeth like a beaver's. Rosalind Malfoy however was stunning. She had all the features of a wizarding aristocrat. Her skin was now unblemished ivory, her teeth had straitened and so had her hair which was now down to her ankles and a silvery platinum blonde colour, she had the trademark silver-grey eyes of a Malfoy but the high cheekbones and sharp facial structure of a Black. She would even go far to say she looked like a girl version of Draco Malfoy. In fact she looked as much like a Malfoy/Black as Ron did a Weasley. Rosalind chose her clothes for the day, something casual and comfortable, jeans and a t-shirt, she picked out a fleece just in case she got cold and proceeded to put her clothes on. However to her dismay and delight she found that her clothes no longer fitted her which meant that she had also grown taller. She finished getting ready when she heard her parents stir. Rosalind remembered she would have to confront them. She sat on her bed, wracking her brain trying to think of a solution when all of a sudden she was interrupted from her thoughts by the doorbell. She quickly headed downstairs wondering who on earth would be calling at seven o'clock in the morning. She grabbed the keys from the hook and unlocked and opened the door. To her immense surprise there were two robes witches and an extremely small wizard. "Hello Miss Malfoy, I'm he greeted. "May we come in?" Rosalind was puzzled as to how they knew her identity. Hastily she invited them in, curious to find out why the visitors were there.


	2. Chapter 2

Hastily she invited them in, curious to find out why the visitors were there.

"Good day", the gentleman said," I am Justus Pilliwickle, head of magical law enforcement".

Rosalind looked at him in horror. Head of magical law enforcement! She thought terrified the people were here to arrest her. However Pilliwickle, seeing the look of sheer terror on her face reassured her that she had done nothing wrong and that the ministry workers were there to explain everything to her parents and then accompany her to her new residence.

"Mum, dad. There are people here to see you."

Rosalind called to her parents. Quickly the two grangers hurried down their stairs, wondering who on earth would be calling so early in the morning. Jean Granger looked at the scene in front of her and turned sheer white. There was a girl of around fourteen in her daughters clothes, although she looked nothing like her daughter, and three people in robes. She turned to her husband who had a confused expression on his face. Clearly he didn't know any more than his wife did.

" Good day Mr and Mrs Granger," Pilliwickle greeted," I'm here to explain Rosalind's , or Hermione's as you know her, circumstances. As you know you adopted Hermione Jean Granger after your dearest friend, Alice Longbottom, begged you to adopt a child who had been orphaned under unspeakable circumstances as her dying wish, unable to conceive you jumped at the chance of a child. You thought it was just by chance that your adopted daughter was a witch. However I am here to tell you what you didn't know. Alice Longbottom is a witch and she isn't dead- however she might as well be. And it is not by pure luck that your daughter is a witch for she is descended from one of the purest bloodlines. An extremely powerful glamour charm was placed over her, one that would break as she read that letter. She wasn't meant to read it until her 17th birthday but as luck would have it; your daughter stumbled across it breaking her glamour charms and revealing her true identity."

As the shock finally hit Jean she collapsed in the nearest armchair and started sobbing. Her husband miserably wrapped an arm around her, whispering words to her, trying to soothe her. It had obviously worked for Jean gathered enough composure to ask one simple question that would change everything,

" does this mean we are no longer Her-Rosalind's legal guardians?" She stammered at her daughters name.

Pilliwickle gave her a sad look as he miserably said to the devastated woman," I was just getting round to that. By wizarding law an underage child must be placed in the care of their legal guardian and as you are no longer Miss Malfoy's legal guardian, ?I am afraid I must escort her to her biological parents. I'm sorry Mrs Granger."As the wizard said this, he looked like he really meant it.

Rosalind ran to give Jean a hug. Even though she wasn't her biological mother, she was still the woman who raised her. However now she was going to be taken to the house of criminals, the Malfoy residence, the very place where people like her were hated. She finally broke down as she realised she would be leaving the only family she'd known for a family who hate her. Oh what will Harry and Ron say? She thought worriedly. No she was going to be strong. Even if her blood was pure she was still muggleborn at heart, she would get through this, there was a reason she was placed in Gryffindor.

"Eherm," one of the witches interrupted Rosalind and her mother," I'm sorry to spring this all on you at once but we need to take you with us to meet your true family within the hour."

Rosalind said her goodbyes to her mother and father for the good part of the hour before going getting ready to meet her new family with the help of her mother. Finally as the hour looked closer, Rosalind felt almost ready to meet the Malfoys once again.

Rosalind side along apparated with the witch who didn't speak the entire time. She ended up in the middle of the field along with the three ministry workers.

A hideous creature with oversized ears that was wearing what looked to be a potato sack approached them. A house elf, she realised. "Mistress Malfoy, I am Whispy, your personal house elf. I have been asked to escort you the rest of the journey in order to keep the manor's location a secret." The elf said to her with a bow. "Please grab my arm and we shall leave."

Rosalind took the frail arm in her hand and all of a sudden, she was in a large room with a cosy fireplace and armchairs dotted around the fire. Almost like the Gryffindor common room, minus the colour-scheme she thought to herself. "Please young mistress take a seat and lord and lady Malfoy will arrive shortly." Whispy said to Rosalind before disappearing with a pop.

Sure enough her two parents had entered the room almost the instant after she had left. Rosalind suddenly felt as though she had to puke. She drew a sharp breath and tried hard not to think of her nauseated stomach.

She rose to greet them. Shakily she took a few steps towards her parents before her mother said in disbelief," is it really you, our darling daughter Rosalind Celeste?" Rosalind gave a shaky smile and nodded." Welcome home darling." Her mother said, eyes brimming with tears.

Lucius spoke next," darling daughter, I'd would like to say first of all we are delighted to have you back home again. Secondly I would like to offer you an explanation more sufficient than the one the dunderheads at the ministry offered you."

Her mother interrupted him there," we should wait until Draco comes back from Blaise's house, he should only be another ten minutes or so. In the meantime why don't we all take a seat and have some tea." Within minutes they were seated around an extravagant brunch, made by the house elves.

It wasn't long after that Draco Malfoy gracefully stepped out of the fireplace. Rosalind jumped in shock at seeing DRACO MALFOY step out of a FIRE. "Mother, father, Blaine told me about the new racing broom- who on earth are you?" Draco cut off mid sentence."

Draco have some manners!" His mother chastised. " Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." The boy corrected himself as he stuck out his arm.

Rosalind took it. " Rosalind Malfoy, pleasure to meet you." Rosalind was slightly amused at the look of surprise on Draco's face.

" Are you like a cousin, or something?" He questioned her.

" Well actually there's something you need to know, Draco Darling." His mother interrupted.

Lucius continued," As a war raged on, your mother gave birth to two beautiful children in the 5th of June. Dumbledore caught word of a Malfoy heir and set it to, as he likes to put it, save it from the dark. On the 4th is December, when you were almost half a year, Draco was being rather restless but Rosalind went to sleep without a problem. Eventually the house elves had to take Draco from his crib and amuse him elsewhere. That night there was a raid on the manor and amongst valuable gold and jewels, the most valuable thing taken was Rosalind. Your mother spiralled into depression whilst I turned to the dark arts. Soon I found an ancient magic which would allow us to send some possessions to you. Your Mother charmed the letter to reverse the glamour charm and reveal your identity when you read it. It was intended for when you came of age. However my intelligent daughter tracked it down earlier, and im glad she did."

Draco looked at her in shock, then it turned to rage as he yelled at his parents," I have had a twin sister all my life and you didn't think to tell me! Did you just assume I would accept the fact that I've been lied to all my life?" And with that he tried to storm out of the room but Lucius quickly placed a sticking charm to his seat.

"Do not dare disrespect me in my own house." And with that he raised his wand," cr-" He said before his wife interrupted him.

"No Lucius. Forgive him, it's all been a lot for him to take in."

Lucius looked at her defeated" I'll deal with you later." He said nastily to his son. He put on a more pleasant face before turning to his daughter. " As your family we would like to find out more about you. And we will tell you more about us. Now tell me, how skilled are you at magic and what are your strengths and weaknesses?"

Rosalind looked at him wary because of his earlier outburst before quietly replying," I have had the basic tuition offered at Hogwarts but no private training. Most of my teachers tell me that I am the brightest witch of my age. I excel in all aspects of magic but mainly, transfiguration, charms, history and potions. I need help with my DADA practical though I am fine with theory."

Draco looked at her like he though she was lying and so he thought she was. Everyone knew that the mud blood Granger came top of classes, not his sister, but he still didn't say anything for fear of his father scaring away his long lost sister- not that he would mind, she had only got here and was being treated like a princess whereas he was treated like a pawn. The only reason he didn't rat her out now was because his poor mother would be heartbroken if her daughter disappeared again. He turned his attention back to his father.

"Now as I'm sure you know, we are extremely curious to know who you were in your past life, please offer us an explanation." Lucius said keenly. His daughter had to be raised in a wizarding household if she was so bright, pure blood likely, she was probably a Slytherin, maybe one of Draco's acquaintances, although a Ravenclaw would not be the worst. Oh imagine if she was a Hufflepuff, or the worst of all, a muggle loving Gryffindor, heck even a mudblood! Oh the shame it would bring upon him. Nothing could prepare him for what he heard next.

"Well father, I am a muggleraised gryffindor, that went by the name of Hermione Granger."

 **A/N I have reread my fan fiction as suggested and corrected the grammar ect. to best of my ability. However I still require a beta so if anyone has any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. I would like to take the time now to inform you of my scheduled upload times, so far there hasnt been any structure to Munich upload times, I am just uploading as soon as I finish a chapter, however once I get in the flow of ths fanfiction I will have a designated day to upload. I don't want to make this a long autho's note however I need these vital questions answered by my readers:**

 **•** **What will Ron/Harry/Snape's reactions to Hermione's new identity be?**

 **•** **Which house should I resort Rosalind into?**

 **I think that's everything so now I'm going to write chapters 3- remember all reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius looked at her, his pasty white skin now turning a frightening shade of crimson. "M-mudblood" he stuttered in rage, unable to fully compose himself," you're Potter's pet mudblood." By this point violet veins were showing in his forehead. " You disgusting waste of pure blood."

As he said this, Rosalind felt a stinging sensation on her left cheek. He had actually slapped her. Rosalind held back the tears that were forming in her eyes, not only had he hurt her physically, he had hurt her mentally.

"Lucius!" Narcissa said shocked," I know she has been raised as vermin but give the girl a chance. She has only just got here, as much as I loathe having a mud blood in our house, she is our daughter. Our own blood. She may have been tainted my muggles but we will cleanse her, reveal her once pure blood again."

For a second Rosalind admired her mother for standing up against her father before she remembered how her mother had said her blood was tainted. Fury rose in Rosalind but she mustn't show it, not yet anyways.

"Fine," Lucius said exasperated, once again his wife had overruled him," Rosalind has until her welcoming ball on August 31st to be taught pure blood etiquette. She will walk, talk, eat, speak like a pure blood. If not by then Narcissa, you will be severely punished and Rosalind, consider your inheritance to no longer be your own."

Rosalind looked at her father, her face contorted in a mixture of shock and disgust however Narcissa remained as calm and composed as always.

Draco let out a small cough," Well father, I'm not letting my sister act like a mudblood in front of my friends so I think it fit that the deadline should be changed to ten days before the ball." He smirked before adding," she can't go to the ball without a partner after all."

Lucius paused for a moment before agreeing with his son. He dismissed them before leaving the room himself in a hurry. Narcissa wasn't long leaving after.

It was only Draco and Rosalind left in the room. Rosalind hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder before speaking when she realised she had his attention." Draco, I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering where my room might be."

Draco looked at her as if she was mad," first of all it is considered impolite to touch someone without their permission, therefor I advise you to refrain from the practice and in future simply announce your presence using a method such as calling their name." He said sarcastically, " now you were wondering where your room is. Have you tried asking your house elf ,you imbecile! I am not your slave." And with that he swiftly left the room.

Rosalind was upset at his words however she wouldn't cry, even though she was alone, for what good would crying do? " Whispy," she called and instantaneously her house-elf appeared with a pop.

"What can Whispy do for Mistress Malfoy?" The elf asked.

"Whispy, I need you to show me the way to my room." Rosalind stated confidently.

With that the house elf lead her mistress out into a grand entrance hall that had a magnificent painted ceiling, three stories high. From there they went up a golden staircase and down a long hallway before coming to another set of stairs. They made their way up the stairs before coming to a rather cosy room, much like the one they had been in previously, except maybe a bit smaller. There was a fire crackling and four arm chairs were placed around it. In one end of the room there was a wooden table with intricate carvings which was surrounded by bookshelves. At the far end of the room there stood a single portrait. Winky lead her towards it.

"This painting has been charmed to open for only you or Master Draco. Mistress need only will it to open. Your rooms are through the first door on the right. I will leave now." The elf said before bowing and disappearing again.

Rosalind did as the elf said and willed the portrait to open." She was in a long passageway with a door to her left and right and one directly in front of her. She opened the door to her right and was in another beautiful room. This room once again had a fireplace but only two armchairs. There was an elegant mahogany door on the far wall. Rosalind opened it. She gasped as she looked around. In the centre of the room there was a giant canopy bed but that wasn't what made her gasp, the window did. It was a huge window with a magnificent view of the manors land. She could see the woodland and the backlawn, the quidditch pitch and lake. It was magnificent. Rosalind finally recovered from her shock enough to look examine the rest of the room. The room had a bookshelf along one the left wall. There was a desk and a comfortable looking chair. The floor was wooden but had a large white, fluffy rug in the centre. The general theme of the room seemed to be slytherin, although the colours were muted to a girly pastel, which to be honest, suited Rosalind perfectly. The walls were just white apart from the back wall which had a pastel green wallpaper on it. Her silk bedsheets where the same shade as the wallpaper and were surrounded by a silvery, almost translucent material. Beside her bed was a small wooden table with a silver jewellery box on it. As she opened it the box started playing a gentle lullaby. It sounded familiar to Rosalind. Inside it she found a small bracelet with Rosalind Celeste engraved on it, a sparkling pair of diamond earrings and a silver necklace that matched the earrings. She carefully closed the lid and decided to go through the door on her right. Inside there was a large bathroom, with a marble sink and vanity. There was a enormous bathtub in the centre. It had marbled steps leading up to it. It was the most wonderful bathroom she had ever seen. She made her way back into her bedroom before diving on top of the bed. It was amazing. The best bed she had ever been in. The silk sheets were the softest she had ever felt. The mattress was neither too firm nor too soft and it moulded around her perfectly. It felt like lying on a cloud.

At some point Rosalind must have fell asleep for she was awakened by two large eyes. It was Whispy.

"Lady Malfoy sent Whispy to help young Miss Malfoy get ready for Lunch. She expects you down promptly." Whispy told her mistress.

With that Rosalind groaned but got out of bed for fear that Whispy would be punished. The house elf had already laid out an outfit for her. Rosalind quickly got changed into it. Whispy had excellent taste, she had chosen a white blouse and a emerald green pencil skirt that reached just above her knees. There was also a jacket in a matching green and a pair of black ballet flats. It was quite dressy compared to what she'd usually wear but she supposed it was casual pureblood wear.

Whispy lead Rosalind downstairs into the tearoom where her mother was waiting for her. Rosalind looked around the room. It was a brightly lit room with light streaming in trough the windows. Her mother was sitting at a round table so Rosalind took a seat at it.

"Hello Rosalind" said her mother," I'm glad you could join me. Now I have requested your presence as there are a number of things I would like to discuss. Firstly your lessons, you will have tutoring in all of your school subjects as well as etiquette lessons joined by Draco. A tailor will be coming in just one week in order to get the measurements for your ballgown. Lastly you will be meeting Draco's acquaintances in just under a month."

Her mother finished and they enjoyed their lunch as they got to know each other better.

Rosalind checked the time,it was now 3 o'clock. She was sitting at her desk, reading over the schedule her mother had given her as she was leaving:

8am-9am~ Breakfast in the lunch room

9am-12pm~ Morning lessons (Tutoring on school subjects) joined by Draco and to be held in the school room

12pm-1pm~ Lunch (Semi-Formal) no robes required, to be held in the lunch room (joined by Mother and Draco)

1pm-2pm~ Sporting activity (to be practiced within the manor's grounds)

2pm-4pm~ Etiquette lessons (Lessons on how to be a Malfoy) to be held in the parlour, accompanied by Draco

4pm-5pm~ Tea with Mother (time to practice proper etiquette and socialise)

5pm- 6pm~ Organised activity time ( consists of activities such as painting, playing an instrument, singing and reading) in the women's parlour

7pm~ Dinner (Formal) robes required, to be held in dining room (All members of house are required to attend)

•This schedule will apply every day with the exception of Sunday (Sunday will be spent socialising, shopping or busying oneself with other activities)

•It is recommend that the hour before dinner is spent preparing for dinner

•Bed time will vary however it is usually around 9pm

•One should arrive promptly to all scheduled activities and appointments as it is not polite to keep someone waiting

•A house elf will attend to your every need and wake you up at 7am

There was also a reading list but after looking at the schedule Rosalind didn't even bother looking at it. She guessed it was around 2pm so she kicked off her shoes and changed into a pair of silver silk pyjamas she had discovered under her pillow. She walked through the door she hadn't yet walked through expecting a bathroom. Thankfully she was right. The bathroom had a huge marble tub in the middle and to Rosalind's delight she discovered the bubble jets. Folded on top of some white Egyptian cotton towels were a silk houserobe and some slippers. She slipped the slippers on her cold feet and was immediately in heaven. The slippers were lined in a soft furry material and there was clearly a cushioning charm on the soles. Rosalind walked back into her room and slipped into bed. She soon drifted off into her dreams again after having such a stressful day.

"Mistress Malfoy", Whispy called," wake up young mistress."

Rosalind woke with a start . She seen a creature with large bat-like ears and huge round eyes. In her disorientated state she almost screamed before realising that it was just Whispy coming to wake her up before dinner. "What time is it?" She groggily asked.

"Whispy has come to wake mistress up, it is 6pm and young mistress should prepare for evening meal which is in one hour. Whispy has already left clothing suggestions for young mistress to choose from if she wishes. Whispy will leave now but if needed you should only call." The house elf replied before disappearing with a crack.

Rosalind decided to run a hot bath and have a quick but relaxing soak. She used a blonde enhancing shampoo and smoothing conditioner. There was a nice smelling aromentia infused body wash so she decided to wash herself with this. After that she doused her hair in Sleazey's quick dry hair potion and made a start on her makeup. There was a wide variety of products but she only applied a light moisturiser onto her flawless skin and slipped on some chapstick. Once she finished she made her was back into her bedroom where Whispy's three outfit choices lay. The first choice was a mid-thigh length silver dress which was fitted tightly and showed off her developing figure. There was a pair of black robes and silver kitten heels sat beside it. The next choice was a black dress which flared out at the waist and reached just above her knees. This was paired with an emerald robe and pair of heels. The final outfit was a loose pastel green laced knee-length dress with white robes and heels. She picked the second outfit and slipped into it. Rosalind loved the feeling of the expensive materials against her skin. She didn't know the time or way to the dining room so she called for Whispy and explained she needed assistance. The meal was due to start in fifteen minutes so Whispy lead her young mistress to the dining room before disapparating.

Draco soon joined Rosalind and they stood in silence outside the extravagant double doors. Rosalind noticed he was wearing a black tight fitting shirt and matching black dress pants. His robes were emerald green and Rosalind had to laugh at the similarity in their taste in clothes. Draco looked at her as if she was mad.

" What on earth could you find so funny?" Draco asked confused.

Rosalind decided it best not to tell him and instead decided to answer with a question."What time is it?"

Draco looked as if he was about to say something about Rosalind ignoring the question but decided against it and replied instead with the time. "Seven minutes to the hour." Before adding," Mother and Father should be here soon. We must enter the dining room together. Father sits at the head of the table and mother to his right. You sit beside mother and I opposite her."

True to his word the parents arrived instantly and they entered the room followed by their children. Rosalind took her assigned seat and prepared herself for the already awkward dining experience.

 **A/N**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have had this chapter ready for about a month and just forgot about it entirely. I'm going to hopefully post the next chapter within the next day or so but I have an assignment I really need to do for tomorrow so I guess it could be a bit longer before my next chapter is posted. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and reviews with your advice and all that sort of stuff would be greatly appreciated. I know the end of this chapter is pretty boring but I'll be skipping pretty much the rest of the summer until ten days before the ball. I have a lot more planned for future chapters and hope to post them soon. Well anyways bye for now and hopefully not for long!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I haven't updated this in about a year. Sorry! I wrote many chapters but none sounded right haha. I'm gonna try and get back into the swing of things but for now I'm going to do a bit of a time jump.

 _ **~ 10 days before the ball~**_

Rosalind was awoken by whisky as per usual. She ungracefully slipped out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Last night she had gotten barely any sleep fretting about the morning. Her future relies on today. She splashed her face with some cold water, and stared at her reflection. Her life had changed so much in one summer. She is stuck living with a family that hates her. She's just going to be another one of those ridiculous pureblood daughters, married off to the wealthiest pureblood they can find. She wouldn't be surprised if Lucius and Narcissa tried to marry her off to Draco, except of course, they wouldn't want an inbred heir. She sighed at her ridiculous life, wishing for an escape. The past few weeks had taken a physical and mental toll on her. She just longed for an escape.

She slipped into the bath Whispy had filled for her and was soon lost in thought. She wished for an escape. An escape. Suddenly she had a eureka moment. That's it. Her opportunity to escape would be at the ball. Surely the wards around the house would be lifted long enough for her to slip out unnoticed. She felt a bit of her Gryffindor spark ignite in her heart for the first time since she had been with her parents, her real parents, Jean and Peter. Oh mum and dad how I miss you, she thought and for the first time she stopped being brave and was Hermione again.

An impatient knock on the door, clearly from Narcissa, interrupted her bath. She rolled her eyes and slipped on a bathrobe and her brace face before going out to meet her mother.

"Good morning Rosalind, did you sleep well?" Asked Narcissa Malfoy.

"Quite well, thank you." Rosalind replied sickly sweet.

"Good now no time for such formalities as in just three hours we are to meet potential suitors for you." Narcissa said, showing no emotion. Rosalind simply stared at her. "Come on you insolent child. We must be ready within two hours. Dixie, Bubsy, come here"

The two house elves appeared with a pop, ready to help Rosalind get ready. And on their mistresses instructions, started working on Rosalind.

"Young Lady Malfoy, firstly Bubsy would apply mask of rejuvenated lemongrass powder to your face whilst Dixie would like to make a start on your hair." Bubsy said.

Within forty minutes, Rosalinds hair now reached mid back and was in loose, billowy curls. Bubsy had already started on her makeup, whilst Dixie moved on to giving Rosalind a new French Manicure. After ninety minutes, she was relieved to say that she had been primped and prepped fully and was now almost ready, with just her outfit to put on. The elves summoned her outfit over and made haste.

When finished, Rosalind stepped in front of her full length mirror and admired her new look. Her hair was now a more flattering length and her makeup highlighted her youthful complexion. Her outfit was a knee length, periwinkle blue dress which flared out at the waist and had an elegant rose tulle. This was paired with nude heels and a simple gold necklace. She loved how it looked on her, how it made her smile and gave her the confidence she desperately needs today. Taking one last look at herself, satisfied, she meets her mother in the tea room for a late breakfast.

Breakfast was unexpectedly pleasant, Narcissa had shed a single tear and told Rosalind how wonderful she looked in an almost living embrace. It was a rare moment they both felt like mother and daughter. Unfortunately for Rosalind, breakfast was over, leaving twenty agonising minutes before their guests arrived. She decided to wait in the main lounge, where they would be meeting them upon arrival. In the lounge she met Draco, dressed smartly in Navy dress robes.

"Scared mudblood?" He said cockily and Rosalind just rolled her eyes, too nervous to think of a retort and the pair stood in awkward silence.

Sure enough, around twenty minutes later, boys and girls her own age, most of which Rosalind recognised as Slytherins from school, filed in using various means of magical transport. The lounge filled up with sixteen other pureblood teens, each scheming a way to win the Malfoy heirs.

Lord Malfoy appeared ten minutes later to greet his guests, "Hello young Heirs, I Lord Malfoy, am delighted to host you." He said, with his all his usual charisma. " I hope you enjoy your stay with us and should you need anything, simply approach your hosts or for more mundane tasks, call an elf. Dinner is at 7pm sharp and I wish you the best stay, Good day." And with that he was gone.

Organising the teens took the good part of the rest of the day, the six girls stayed on the fourth floor east wing and the boys were split between the south and west wings. By 4pm, Rosalind was ready for the day to be over.

Dinner that evening was a formal affair. Rosalind had been given a silver evening gown to wear and was seated beside Gregory Goyle. Typical of her parents she thought. As she expected, he was terrible company and by the time 10pm came, Rosalind was ready for bed. Unfortunately for her, none of her guests were. She yawned and decided a walk in the rose garden would be best to wake her up.

Rosalind slipped out of the main lounge unnoticed and made her way outside. She loved the rose garden. It was one of the only things she liked about this place. It was her sanctuary, her special place. It was so beautiful, the walls around it made her feel safe, the roses adding a bit of colour to her grey life, the pond at the heart of the garden, the delicate aroma of the roses, all this, this was hers. She made her way to her favourite spot, deep in the sea of roses, there was an old oak with a swing attached to a branch. It was one of the only muggle things about the manor. The swing overlooked the pond and it was the perfect angle for viewing the sunset.

Rosalind was surprised to say the least when she seen a person sitting in her favourite spot. Unsure what to do, she hesitated for a bit before approaching the person and sitting beside him.

"Hello," she said tentatively. The boy looked up from his book startled. Blaise Zambini, she thought. "What book are you reading?"

"Oh. Um. Ah. Hogwarts a History" he replied startled.

"That's one of my favourite books!"

"Really? Me too! Do you go to Hogwarts, I've never seen you there, you must be a Ravenclaw."

"Actually I'm homeschooled but I am starting Hogwarts in September."

"Which house do you think you'll be in?"

"Probably Slytherin, my whole family has been in there, although I'd like any house."

"Not Gryffindor though obviously."

"Honestly I think I'd quite like Gryffindor."

"No they're all a bunch of dunderheads, you're too smart for them."

"They're not a bunch of dunderheads, they're brave and courageous. I think I'd fit in quite well there."

"Even if you'd fit in well, do you honestly think you can go there, you're a pureblood, that's where all the mud bloods and blood traitors go."

Rosalind looked at him hurt.

"You are a pureblood aren't you?" Blaise asked worried he hurt her feelings.

"Unfortunately I'm the spawn of Satan." She replied only slightly sarcastically

"What no! You can't be you-know-who's daughter"

"No you idiot" she laughed, " I'm a Malfoy, Rosalind Celeste Malfoy."

"Oh what! You're Miss Malfoy! I'm so sorry." He said embarrassed. "I didn't get a look at you earlier and I left the room as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Just"

"Why?"

"I said already! Why are you out here instead of hosting your guest?"

"I needed to escape"

"Me too. I hate the pressure to keep up appearances"

"Sometimes I wish I was a muggleborn."

"What no! Apparently their magical ability is severely limited" he said " although there's an extremely intelligent muggleborn in my year, Hermione Granger, she's so brilliant. She must have magical blood in her somewhere, she's so smart and powerful. Why am I even telling you this? You're a Malfoy. You probably hate anything remotely muggle."

"I don't hate muggles. Look this swing, entirely muggle, no magic involved."

"You're right." He said and with that he pushed off the ground with his feet.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying eachothers company, before they heard Draco calling for Rosalind in the distance.

"Well I guess I should go. I never quite caught your name by the way."

"Blaise, Blaise Zambini. And I insist on accompanying you to the manor."

The two teens walked out of the garden and bumped into Draco.

"Blaise" He said with a nod of his head. Then he noticed Rosalind and a look of sheer disgust appeared on his face. "What the hell were you doing with my sister! Ewwww Blaise. That's disgusting, you and my sister."

"Ewww Draco no! I've only just met Blaise, by chance actually, in the rose garden."

"So you really expect me to believe you weren't making out and who knows what else."

"YES!" Blaise and Rosalind said in sync

"Well looks like we're back in the manor, I'm sure my sister can find her quarters by herself Blaise, in the mean time, keep your hands off the tramp."

"Love you too baby bro"

"You know you're only three minutes older than me"

"Well I better go"

"Me too"

And with that, all three went their separate ways.

A/N: well that's the chapter completed, I'm not too sure about it but it's something. There's quite a bit of dialogue but I felt it gave a better insight into the characters. I've tried to make Hermione/Rosalind more fiery but I'm working on it. As you can see there's a lot of childish fights between Draco and Hermione/Rosalind, I'm trying to work on their sibling bond (whilst bearing in mind Draco was an only child for as long as he could remember). Anyways that's the end of this chapter and I hope to post many more in the near future.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I've had some amazing feedback which I'm so grateful for. I've gotten some wonderful reviews full of positivity and constructive criticism. I've received only one review which I accept was criticism, however it was not written in the same positive tone the others were. I understand everyone is entitled to their opinion however I would like to address an area where I am commonly criticised, Hermione. I've been told quite a few times now that the protagonist seems to be very OC but that is just me trying to build up to the main scheme of things. Think about it, she just found out the very people which hate people like her are her family, of course she's going to be in shock. Right now Hermione is feeling a bit of shock, denial and depression, she doesn't know who she is, she's quite empty compared to the bubbling character we all know and love. I promise there will be a turn around soon but Hermione's life is going to be a rollercoaster of self-acceptance. Anyways thanks for your support xx

ALSO JUST LIKE TO ADD A LITTLE WARNING, PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM A LITTLE VIOLENT/ABUSIVE

Rosalind was awoken by Whispy as per usual. She didn't get out of bed immediately though, instead throwing back her head and enjoying the sunlight streaming through the windows. Today was going to be good, she could feel it.

Once washed, Rosalind put on a flowy, white sundress, reflecting her mood for the day. She let her hair hang down her back and didn't even bother with makeup, she was in such a great mood. She skipped out of her room and WHACK! As she was going down the stairs she tripped and fell onto something hard, presumably the floor. But no, it wasn't the floor, rather the chest of none other than Theodore Nott.

"Are you okay Miss Malfoy?" He asked concerned.

Embarrassed, Rosalind could do nothing other than nod her head and mutter a thanks.

"Let me accompany you to breakfast." He offered.

"Of course, thank you." She said, recovering some of her dignity.

Rosalind spent breakfast beside Nott, who tried to make small talk throughout.

A flock of owls flew in, with their Hogwarts letters attached.

This put Rosalind in an even better mood! School, her favourite place to be, with her friends. Oh no, she thought, how would Ron and Harry react to her whole situation. What is she even thinking! Of course they'll think of her just the same, she's still the same Hermione, just slightly different looking.

" How come I've never seen you around school?" A voice from across the table asked.

She looked up and seen Arran Avery speaking to her but before she could reply, her father cut in, "As Rosalind's parents, we believed it was in her best interests if she was homeschooled for the first two years of her formal education. Following ancient tradition, we are introducing her to the magical community at an age deemed appropriate by the purest traditions."

Typical she thought, Lucius always has to boast some way or another.

Breakfast continued with Theodore asking her questions about school and telling her a bit about it. She wasn't paying much attention to him, too excited at the prospect of shopping for books later.

At 11am, twenty people stood in the parlour to the left of entrance hall, where they would be flooding out of. Rosalind hadn't much experience with floo before she came to the Malfoys but her etiquette lessons had focused on magical transport for a whole week, leaving Rosalind only slightly doubting her ability to floo and keep her dignity. Thankfully, the trip went successfully although she was stuck with her brother and Pansy until Blaise insisted on joining them.

They went to Gringotts first, where Rosalind realised just how rich they were, then they stopped at Madame Malikins for their robes and the apothecary. Draco wanted a new broom so naturally they went to the quidditch shop, where they were stuck for about ninety minutes, whilst Draco bought out half of the shop. Their final stop was Florish and Blotts, Rosalind's favourite shop. She picked up all the required reading material aswell as many more books that looked interesting. They still had two hours before they met up with everyone else and Draco wanted to go to Knockturn Alley. Rosalind didn't want to go and the twins argued before coming to a compromise, Pansy would go with Draco and Blaise would stay with Rosalind.

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, it'll be great, I've read all about it. Did you know the ceiling in the great hall is enchanted?" Rosalind said.

"I think I actually remember reading about that, nonetheless it's beautiful. Anyways, have you got a pet?"

"No actually, I haven't even thought about that, have you got one?"

"I've got an Owl, I call him Hercules, he's really useful. I have an idea, let's go to Eyelops."

"Sure, it'll kill some time and I might even choose a pet."

In the shop the teens looked all around the aviary, none of the owls caught Rosalind's eye.

"What about a cat?" Blaise suggested

"I don't know, I've heard owls are useful for post and I'm not sure Draco would let me use his."

"It's okay, you can use Hercules whenever you need him, now let's go look at the cats."

Again they looked at the cats for ages, none grabbing their attention until Rosalind spotted him, a large, furry, ginger cat. He looked funny for a cat, rather grumpy, but Rosalind knew as soon as she seen him, he was perfect.

"This one! I want him, he's perfect"

The shop keeper looked at her as if she was crazy. "Sure I guess."

Ten minutes later Blaise and Rosalind were walking out with the cat.

"Have you thought about any names?" He asked.

"Honestly I can't find a name that fits him, he's not exactly a tibbles."

After a few moments of silence Blaise yelled out loud.

"I've got it! Crookshanks".

"Crookshanks... hmm... I like it, I think it fist. You are a Crookshanks aren't you." Rosalind said to the cat. "Thanks Blaise."

"No problem, now we've got fifteen minutes, we should probably head back."

"Yeah let's go."

The pair went to the leaky cauldron and chose a table in the corner of the room. Blaise left Rosalind to get drinks.

"Wonder how Hermione's getting on camping in France?" An all too familiar redhead said.

Rosalind turned to the source of the voice and there, just two tables away sat the Weasleys and Harry. Just two tables away sat her two best friends. She missed them so much. They'd understand her predicament, right? She'll march right over there and explain, yes that's what she'll do.

Rosalind rose out of her seat but was interrupted by Blaise with the drinks.

"Malfoy," He said, and with that Ron and Harry's heads snapped round, "Where are you going?"

Just as she was replying, Ron not so subtly said, "Bloody Hell, That's an improvement from his oil slick."

"Weaselbee, I'd watch my mouth if I were you. You're in the presence of none other than Miss Rosalind Malfoy, twin sister of Draco." Blaise said cooly.

"Great, there's a she-devil" the redhead retorted.

"Who? Your sister? Or maybe your mum." Said Blaise.

"On the topic of mums, who's yours sleeping with nowadays Zambini?" Harry replied.

"Oh stay out of it Potter, where's your mum anyways?" Blaise said, enraged.

It was then that Harry threw the first punch, and soon the place was in chaos.

Surprisingly, it was Draco who broke up the fight. Him and Pansy had just returned from their trip. He ordered Crabbe and Goyle, who had been trying to beat up some random kids to gather everyone up. Within five minutes the Malfoy and their guests had flooed back to the manor.

Lucius was waiting there in the parlour, fury radiating off of him.

"Now word has reached me that there was quite the disturbance on your little trip. As guests of the Malfoy, you will not disgrace the name. I am extremely disappointed in all of you and will be informing your parents, if they haven't already heard, after I finish damage control. You are all free to leave and return to your quarters except Draco and Rosalind."

And with that, the teenagers filed out of the room until there were only three people left in the room.

" Draco, Rosalind, I am most disappointed in both of you. You have disgraced the Malfoy name and therefor you shall be punished, however, I will not be punishing you. You will punish eachother." Their father said to the teens.

Rosalind glanced over at Draco who was putting on a strong facade but she could see the tremors of his hands. She braces herself for what was next.

"I have a favourite form of punishment, the cruciatus curse, now Draco, you are rather familiar with this but Rosalind, let me acquaint you." Lucius said, raising his wand.

And with that, Rosalind was hit with it, excruciating pain. She felt every nerve in her body responding to the curse, every part of her, stabbed, stretched, burned, electrocuted. All she seen or heard were her worst memories, her grandmother's death, her being bullied, everything. She just wished for an end, a peaceful death, and all of a sudden it eased and then it was almost entirely gone.

"Ah l see you are not as weak as I imagined, Draco screamed his first time, and his second, and many after that. Now, Rosalind and Draco, your task is simple, only one of you will be punished, you decide. Please raise your wands at eachother and whomever the cruciatus is performed on will be seen as guilty, then they shall be treated accordingly." Lucius said, a sick smile plastered on his face.

Rosalind looked at Draco who already had his wand drawn. His hand was shaking and his forehead was glistening. She realised Lucius was waiting for her and she hesitantly drew her wand, her arms still aching, her body still trembling from earlier. She could never put someone else through that, she decided then that she would take the fall.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He said impatiently.

Draco inhaled and Rosalind braced herself but nothing came.

" I knew you wouldn't do it you insolent child, perhaps you need some persuasion" Lucius said sickly and with that Draco was writhing around the floor. Rosalind looked at him with pure hatred, a twisted smile playing on his lips.

The curse was lifted and Draco looked at Lucius with a look of sheer hate. He clumsily picked himself up off the floor and raised his wand. And then, with a sorry look in his eyes, he said it.

Rosalind fell back onto the floor, although it was her second time, it wasn't as bad as the first, it was still excruciating pain though and she watched Draco, who's face was scrunched up in a ball of regret until her vision blurred over with her own tears. Finally the curse was lifted.

"Well my son, you are free to go and now I will deal with your sister." Lucius said and he looked at Draco expecting him to say something.

"T- Thank you father." Draco stammered and after looking at his father, turned his attention to Rosalind, with a sorry expression he said," it's kill or be killed".

Draco exited the room and Rosalind knew what was coming, she wanted to beg for mercy but she knew that would only be playing along with his sick games.

This time the curse was worse that the first two. Rosalind only just managed to suppress her screams.

The next time Rosalind's mouth filled with blood but still she didn't scream.

With each curse, the pain got worse and worse until the Seventh round of her punishment, and finally her screams filled the room. This gave Lucius some sort of sick pleasure and he gleefully lifted the curse.

"Now, you weak, disgusting mudblood, to your feet." He demanded. And Rosalind shakily rose to her feet, her world spinning around her.

" I hope that was a sufficient enough lesson and you are now free to leave." The sick bastard said.

Rosalind turned to leave when she was hit again, this time by a cutting curse. She bent over in agony as her back was being shredded.

"Look at me child." And with that she found herself looking at him. " You will learn some manners, however, that is a lesson for another day. Now, what do you say?"

Rosalind could barely muster a thank you before she stumbled out the doors.

Waiting there, was none other than Blaise Zambini. He took one look at her and carefully picked her up in his arms. He carried her somewhere, she couldn't really tell where because she was drifting in and out of consciousness. He plopped her down on somewhere soft and she let out a weak yell.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Rosalind are you okay? Where are you hurt?" He said worriedly

Rosalind couldn't even muster up the energy to speak so she painfully rolled over onto her back. The back of her white dress was now a brilliant scarlet. There were deep gashes in the blood soaked material.

"Rosalind, can I take off your dress to treat your back?" Blaise asked.

Rosalind painfully nodded and Blaise carefully got her out of the dress. He walked away to somewhere, returning only a second later with some vials. He dabbed some of it on her back. It stung Rosalind a lot and Blaise kept checking on her to see if she was ok.

He dabbed another few potions on her back before gently turning her over to her front. With his eyes meeting hers the whole time, he dressed her in one of his hoodies, then fed her another few potions. Rosalind felt the pain weakening and then her eyes drooping.

Rosalind woke up screaming, relieving the day in her dreams. Blaise, who was sitting in an armchair in the corner watching her was immediately over to her.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked her concerned.

"Bad dream." Rosalind croaked.

"It's all gonna be okay." He said and he pulled her into a hug, and Rosalind let it all out, tears and torture.

A/N Well wasn't this quite the chapter, it better be anyways cause it took a while to write hahah. Anyways I'm always looking for suggestions so feel free to drop a little review. Thanks!


End file.
